iGo out on the town
by baronvonmilo
Summary: Gibby takes Nevel out for a night on the town for his 21st birthday and gives him a night he wishes he could remember.


Greetings and Salutations here is the next installment in the Gibbys day out series. The places mentioned in this story are actual businesses in Seattle(or were at the time of my research).

**A/N **I do not own operate or control iCarly in any way shape or form. Shucks I never even been out on a night on the town.

* * *

><p>It was five minutes till quitting time on a Friday. Tonight was going to be a special one, Nevel Amadeus Papperman was turning twenty one. In the eyes of the law he would now officially be an adult and herein have all the rights and privileges that came with it. Now in his eyes he had been an adult since he was 12. He had ran a very successful website (at least up till that business with that little brat and the pickles), and had been a celebrity of sorts. In fact that what helped him get this gig. He was the junior assistant media critic for G-Net, which was a nationwide conglomeration of TV, Radio, News Papers, Magazines, and most importantly internet.<p>

What really made tonight so special was he was going to be partying on the company's dime. When his boss found out he was turning 21 Nevel was given the assignment to make a documentary on"_your first legal night out on the town". _He was even given the company limo and an assistant. Both were waiting for him in front of the building.

Quitting time was here and party time was beginning. Nevel took the elevator to the lobby and went out to the street. There waiting for him was a limo. He climbed in and sat down, and much to his dismay sitting across from him was his old nemesis Gibby.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Nevel.

"I'm here to help you celebrate. After all who knows more about having a good time than me?" Gibby responded.

"Of all the Cretans in the world why did they pick you?"

"Oh they didn't pick me, who do you think came up with the idea?"

"What you talking about Gibby?"

"Well I knew your birthday was coming up and I thought this would be a great present."

"Why would they listen to you?"

"Didn't you know, I am the executive vice president?"

Nevel was stunned; he had known Gibby most of his life. How could this have happened? He could hardly believe Gibby could be the assistant men's room attendant, let alone an executive vice president.

"How did that happen? You're so…..well…you're so Gibby!"

"I guess it has something to do with the fact that my dad owns the company."

Nevel had a sudden regret for everything bad he had said and done to Gibby and his friends.

"Yup" said Gibby "I had my dad hire you. I kinda felt bad about the time I wrecked your car. I thought that would help make up for it." (A/N See my story iHave the last laugh.)

"Well" Nevel said with a trace of humility "what's the itinerary for tonight?"

"First we start the night out at _Cowgirls _then _Fu Kun Wu Thaiku. _That should get you loosened up enough to go to _J&M Café and Cardroom._ By then you should be flying high then it's over to Ozzie's Roadhouse for a little Karaoke. After that we take a little break at the _Bookstore Bar _where we have you scheduled for a live reading from your latest book."

Nevel interjected "I haven't written a book."

"No problem we just had our writers whip something up." Gibby handed Nevel a book called "Who bought the last jar of Pickles the life and times of Nevel Amadeus Papperman."

"Then by that time we finish the night off by having breakfast at Denny's."

"Well this should be a night I'll never forget" said Nevel.

* * *

><p>Nevel had never been more wrong in his life, you can't forget something if you never remembered it. Nevel had a fleeting recollection of going to Cowgirls and his first couple of drinks. The next thing he was aware of was waking up in his bed the next afternoon.<p>

When Nevel woke up his head was still spinning. He had a terrible taste in his mouth, it tasted like a combination of schnapps, cigars, the grand slam breakfast, and vomit. Slowly he sat up in bed, swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He ran his hands through his hair only to find out most of it was gone. He staggered over to a mirror and looked in horror to see he had a tie-dyed Mohawk.

Nevel then felt a throbbing on his chest and butt cheeks. He looked down at his chest and screamed. _**GIBBY RULES**_ was tattooed there in big bold letters. He turned around and dropped his shorts. There on one cheek was the word _**YOUR**_ and on the other one was _**NAME**__._

The room begin to spin around; he carefully eased himself into a chair. "What have I done" he thought to himself "what have I done?"

The phone started ringing, which to Nevel sounded more like his head was stuck in a giant bell.

"Hey man you still alive?" a voice practically shouted. "It's Gibby; I just wanted to check up on you."

"What happened last night? I barely remember anything." Nevel said just above a whisper. Every time he spoke his head throbbed.

"You were da bomb dude! Who knew you were such a party animal. I tell ya my dad saw the raw footage we shot last night and loved it. I think he is going to give you your own reality show."

Nevel cringed, if there was one thing he despised was reality TV. It was video vomit made by lowlifes for lowlifes.

"What happened to my hair? I look like some sort of psychedelic clown."

"After we left Cowgirls you started in about how you had the same hair style since you were eight. So we stopped by Euphoricos and you had a _radical makeover_." Gibby answered.

Nevel shouted out "**WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME?**"

"Stop you? Man it looked so good on you I had them give me the same doo. Have you found the tattoos yet?"

"Was I passed out or something? Nobody in their right mind would get a disfigurement like that put on their bodies."

Gibby continued "When we got to _Fu Kun Wu Thaiku _we ran into Sam Puckett and her cousin Annie the tattoo artist. By that time you were feeling a bit remorseful of how you treated us back in the day. You offered to take Sam to Tahiti."

Nevel grimaced "What did she do?"

"At first she was going to break your thumbs, but I talked her out of it. Instead she let you buy her, Carly and Freddie tickets to Tahiti."

Nevel sat there in stunned silence. Finally he asked "What about the tattoos?"

"Well you were really feeling sorry for how you treated me. Then you found out Annie was a tattoo artist so to prove how sorry you were you had her tattoo _**GIBBY RULES **_on your chest. But don't worry man; it's just temporary ink it will wear off in four to six weeks."

"What about the other one?" Nevel asked.

Gibby hesitated than spoke "Sorry man that one is permanent. Sam wanted to show you there were no hard feelings. She shared a old Puckett family tradition, a sure fire way to win a bar bet. So she had Annie put _**YOUR NAME **_on your butt."

"How could that win me a bar bet?"

"Well the way Sam explained it you would walk up to a total stranger and say "I bet I have _**YOUR NAME **_tattooed on my butt." Then you would show them the tattoo and win the bet."

Nevel asked "Did I do anything else news worthy?"

"Oh boy did you ever; you're just going to have to see the video. Oh by the way you asked Annie to marry you….and she accepted, congratulations."

Nevel felt a wave of nausea flow over him. "I need to go Gibby."

"Okay I will see you Monday; remember we have a meeting with my dad."

Nevel hung up the phone. "I will never drink again" he promised himself.

He took a shower than got dressed. "Coffee" he thought "I need some hot black coffee."

* * *

><p>Nevel went down to a café near his apartment found a table in the back and nursed a pot of Coffee.<p>

He noticed there was a little old man that kept sneaking a peak at him. Nevel tried to ignore it, but after a while it started to irritate him. Finally it was more than he could take; he jumped and yelled at the man "What are you looking at? Haven't you ever gotten drunk and did something stupid?"

The man came back to where Nevel was and sat down.

"Yes I have. Once I got drunk and make love to a peacock, then I saw your hair and I thought you might be my son."

* * *

><p><strong>MORE AN** Well I hope you enjoyed the story. Stay tuned for the next adventures of Gibby and Nevel.


End file.
